Such A Tease
by MsElectricOcean
Summary: This is a one shot fic i wrote last year. warning: strong adult content! What happens when tension between friends becomes too much to handle? Will Fred be able to take all of Hermione's tortureous teasing? FWHG smut. SEQUEL NOW POSTED! R&R PLZ :
1. Chapter 1

Such a Tease

Fred sat in the Gryffindor common room leafing through a pile of order forms as she walked swiftly behind him lightly brushing the tips of her fingers across the back of his neck. She had been taunting and teasing him like this for weeks now and the tension between them was becoming intense to say the least.

Hermione Granger had never been one to tease innocent boys to the brink of explosion; she was far to caught up in her books and studies to have any time for him, or any other guy for that matter. But then again, it was always the quiet ones you had to watch out for, thought Fred letting his eyes follow Hermione's every movement as she made her way up the staircase to the girl's dormitory. Sighing, he handed the pile of order forms to his brother George and got up from his squashy chair.

"I think its time I turned in for tonight Forge." Fred said stretching and yawning.

"Well I guess we can finish these orders in the morning then, I'm beat too, and Angelina worked us so hard tonight during practice. I'm going to be too sore to play in the game on Thursday if she keeps this up." George replied packing up their things.

"That's not the only reason you'll be sore if you keep up those after practice rendezvous with Alicia." Fred snickered and headed for the staircase.

"You, baby brother, are just jealous that you don't have a lady friend of your own!"

"Pfft, I don't need a "lady friend" to keep myself satisfied," said Fred raising his right hand and waving it meaningfully in Georges face.

"Ack! Get hat hand away from me, merlin knows where it's been!" He laughed and ran the rest of the way up the staircase to their dormitory, nearly running into Hermione who was making her way back down to the common room.

"Why are you out of bed so late on a school night missy?" Fred questioned her raising an eyebrow and catching her arm in his hand.

"What's it to you?" She replied grabbing the hand which was on her arm, sending a warm tingle through Fred's body. He pulled his hand away and shoved it into his pocket in an attempt to hide his sudden arousal.

"I-I was just wondering why a pretty thing like yourself wasn't in her room getting her beauty sleep." He said trying to cover up the fact that she was affecting him.

"If you must know, I just came back down to get one of my textbooks." She looked deep into his eyes and Fred prayed that she didn't look down to see the tent in his robes. Luckily she merely continued back down the staircase, winking at him just as he was about to enter his dormitory. 'Girls' thought Fred, 'there's just no understanding them'. He flung himself back down onto his bed trying to ignore the tightness of his jeans and slowly drifted off to sleep with thoughts of a studious brunette swimming in his head. 

----------------------------------------------

Her hands ran over her soft curves as she moved to lift the flimsy tank top she was wearing up over her head. His eyes raked over her body as she flung the offending garment on the floor and moved towards him wrapping her arms around his neck and letting her bear breasts brush against his naked chest. Slowly he ran a hand through her silky hair and brought his lips down upon hers…..

"Fred….FRED!! Wake up mate! Angelina is going to kill us if were late for one more morning practice!!" George yelled into his ear as he pulled on the quidditch robes.

"Wha?" moaned Fred as he moved to get up out of his bed. He froze suddenly remembering his dream and realizing that there was a sticky substance in his boxer shorts. "Tell her I'll be along shortly George, I've got to..er..take care of something." Fred groaned and headed towards the bathroom for a cold shower. 

------------------------------------------------

"Alright then guys don't forget about our next practice on Wednesday evening, we have to be in top shape to try and beat Ravenclaw, I hear they've got a few new plays they want to try out on us." Angelina yelled at them as they trudged across the quidditch pitch after a gruelling practice.

"Your right George, her practices have been a little on the rough side lately, I don't think my arse will ever recover from that spill I took after Ron nearly flew into me." Fred chuckled as he headed towards the changing rooms.

"Who do you reckon that person in the stands was watching us?" George said as he took off this quidditch gear getting ready to shower.

" I dunno, they must be mental though to want to wake up this early just to watch us." Fred said as he walked into a shower stall pulling the curtain closed. He noticed that there was already someone else in the farthest shower and wondered who it could be seeing as Ron and the rest of the team had already headed back up to the castle. He merely shrugged it off telling himself that someone probably had just left the shower on as the hot water cascaded over his aching muscles.

He wasn't sure how long it had been or how much time had passed, he could vaguely remember George saying that he was heading back up to the castle , but the feel of the hot water had consumed him and he was lost in his thoughts letting his mind return to the dream he had the previous night. He could feel himself grow hard as his mind returned to Hermione and he began to stroke himself getting even more aroused. Suddenly he heard what sounded like a small gasp come from the end of the row of showers and he snapped back into reality realizing that he may not be as alone as he thought. Still wondering if there was anyone else in the last shower stall he slowly and quietly stepped out of his stall and crept down the narrow hallway of showers until he came to the last one. 

The image that greeted him as he peered through the crack between the curtain and the wall made the breath catch in his throat as he slid his hand slowly down his slick abdomen. Hermione stood in the shower stall, one leg perched on the small bench and one hand between her legs, rubbing herself quickly and letting small gasps escape her lips. He could feel himself growing even harder in his hand as he watch this erotic sight before him. He never thought he would see Hermione Granger like this, especially in the Gryffindor changing rooms. But it all made sense really, the taunting and teasing, the mysterious person watching their practice… He let his hand massage himself faster and faster, his breathing becoming ragged and all the while his eyes never left Hermione. Her breaths were becoming shorter and her moans became louder until suddenly, her body tensed up and shuddered, a great moan escaping her lips. She let herself sink down onto the small bench as her muscles relaxed and her eyes fluttered open looking up to stare right into his eyes. His mind was racing with thoughts of panic and fear as her eyes bore into his, but his thoughts were soon put to rest as she exited the shower stall pressing her body against his and kissing him full on the lips, letting her tongue brush against his lazily.

He didn't care that she had just caught him watching her do this that he hadn't thought she ever did, and he didn't care that she had been teasing him for weeks on end with little hints here and there. All the mattered was that she was kissing him and that he was kissing her back. As they broke for air Hermione let he gentle kisses descend down his body, sucking lightly on his neck and darting her tongue out to lick his nipple.

"Oh, god, Hermione." Fred panted. " Your, such, a, tease!"

Then, just as he was about to open his mouth to say something else, all thought of speech were driven from his mind as she took his length into her mouth sucking hard and squeezing lightly with her hand. He nearly came right then and there at the sheer sight of Hermione on her knees in front of him doing the un-imaginable.

"Gods, Hermione, where'd you learn, to, do that." Fred gasped and panted. She merely chuckled to herself, her voice humming against him making his buck his hips beneath her. He was so close, if she kept this up he was going to…'oh gods'… he could feel himself tensening up. With one final stroke he came running his fingers through Hermione's wet hair. Getting to her feet, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he came down from his climax, panting, trying to re-gain his breath.  
"Sorry I've been such a tease Fred." She whispered breathily into his ear. "I just didn't really know how to get your attention." She kissed him lightly on the lips and deepened the kiss letting his tongue explore her mouth.

"Well you certainly have captured my attention now." He grinned down at her and she laughed letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"How about we head back up to the castle and talk about this a little more when we're both a littler, er, more clothed." He looked down into her deep brown eyes and she nodded taking his calloused hand in her small soft one, leading him away from the showers to get changed. 

As they walked back up to the castle hand in had Fred couldn't help but think that all this had just been another one of his wet dreams. Only when Hermione gave his arse a little pinch did he come back down from cloud nine and placed a small kiss on her cheek  
"Now Mione' I thought we agreed on more teasing me!?" He chuckled and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head as she swatted him gently gripping his hand a little tighter in her own.


	2. Mousey Bookworm VS Secret Love Temptres

Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys are great! And now for the moment you've all been waiting for….part 2! It's pretty cute I think. But I'd really like to know what you guys think about it!

Mousey bookworm vs. Secret love temptress

It had been three days, three excruciatingly long and torturous days. He couldn't stop thinking about her, during meals, during class, and especially late at night behind the curtains of his four poster bed. She was constantly on his mind. He just couldn't get the image of Hermione Granger on her knees in front of him out of his head. I mean sure he had had blow jobs before, but there was just something about a girl who appeared to be so mousey and so uptight teasing him to no end, that pushed his buttons.

After their intimate encounter in the Gryffindor locker room they had walked back up to the castle hand in hand. Only when they reached the huge oak door to enter the castle did a wave of confusion overcome Fred and he released her hand from his. Not sure if walking through the main entrance holding the hand of the girl his brother Ron had clearly fallen for was a good idea. 'This was Hermione we were talking about here!' He had thought trying to reason with his sanity. 'My brother should be the one she's teasing not me!'

As they had continued walking back to the Gryffindor common room Fred had looked down at the younger girl seeing her in a different light. She was no longer Hermione Granger, miss goody two shoes bookworm studyaholic, she was Hermione Granger, secret love temptress, and he liked the sound of that….as long as he was the one she was tempting. 'The hell to Ron' Fred had thought placed an arm around her waist leading her through the portrait hole and to the bottom of the girls staircase.

"So...i've…uh…got to go get my books…um…okay?" she had stuttered almost as if the old Hermione had returned.

"Uh, okay, I'll…see you around then?" He had said scratching his head and ruffling his already dishevelled hair.

"Okay" She had finished, biting her lip seductively and giving him a stare that could stop any man dead in his tracks. There, the new Hermione had returned once again, and he was damn happy about it.

After they parted ways he had sighed to himself headed up the stairs to the boy's dormitory where he was greeted with a frustrated George and a nearly ransacked room.

"Where have you been?!" George had yelled. "You spent ages in the showers today, you know those order forms had to be sent this morning! Next time try doing the five finger shuffle BEFORE you go to sleep, then maybe you won't be so wound up in the mornings…geez"

"Uhhh…sorry?" Fred had replied almost meekly, at least his brother only thought he had been wacking it off down in the showers. "By the way why does our room look like its been raided or something?"

"I couldn't find my DADA book, and after like 20 min of searching the entire room I finally found it under YOUR mattress." George had said with a smirk across his face. Fred had smiled at this actually not having any idea how it had gotten there.

"Well im off to class." Said George as he exited the room leaving Fred alone with his thoughts. Which, at the time happened to be of the naughty variety, and involved a scantily clad bushy haired brunette. He had smiled to himself then walked off to catch up with his twin.

Now, three days later Fred was as confused as he had been when he had entered Hogwarts with Hermione secret love temptress at his side. The past three days had baffled him and for once in his life he, Fred Weasley did not know what to do about problems concerning a girl. For the most part during the past three days Fred had only seen her mousy, bookworm side. That was when she was around Harry and Ron, constantly reminding them about a paper that was due or a charm they hadn't practiced yet. But then there were those little moments, the ones he relished more than anything, when her eyes would lock with his in the hallway, or when she would run her hand over his thigh during breakfast in the great hall. Those were the moments that confused him to no end and made him long for the temptress he now knew she was.

He had expected them to talk things over when they had returned to the castle that fateful day. But as luck would have it she had merely hurried off to class. He had been trying to get her alone again ever since that day but she seemed constantly occupied.

Fred sighed resting his chin in his hand as he gazed out the window, paying no attention to the paper airplane George had bewitched. Which was currently prodding the side of his head quite forcefully. Only when it nearly got him in the eye did he look up and snatch the plane out of midair. It was a note from George…

_Why the long face little brother?_

Fred sighed and wrote back,

_Lady problems…the usual…_

He then tapped the note with his wand and it quickly folded itself back up and flew over to George who was waiting in a squashy chair by the fireplace. George unfolded the note and after a moment looked up and gave his twin a weak smile and a knowing look. George quickly scribbled something down onto the piece of parchment and sent back across the common room to Fred.

Fred caught the note in his hand and unfolded it…

_Sounds like you need to relax bro, I overheard Diggory the other day saying that the password for the prefects bathroom is 'pine fresh' you should go and relax there tonight after class._

Fred gave his brother an appreciative smile then, looking at the clock, stood up and hurried to his next class.

'What a day thought' Fred as he flopped onto his four poster bed. A twelve inch paper for Flitwick, two new spells to practice for McGonagall AND to top it all off Fred almost had his fingers blown off by a blast-ended-skrewt in Hagrid's class. As much as he loved Hagrid he just couldn't help but think that the man was not meant to be a teacher, so much as a creature wrangler.

Sighing Fred sat up on his bed, thinking about what George had told him earlier. No doubt George would be off in one of the broom sheds or in the astronomy tower with Alicia by this hour. Fred decided that some well deserved relaxation was just what he needed to get his mind off of the little bookworm that seemed to be occupying his thoughts.

He quickly made his way through the hallways and up staircases until he reached the entrance to the prefect's bathroom. Muttering the password under his breath as not to be heard by anyone he entered the enormous room. Seeing that he was indeed alone he quickly shed his clothes and slipped into the bath, turning on as many faucets as possible and letting the water become covered with bubbles and suds. He did a few laps across the bath then finally seated himself near one of the far corners of the bath.

The hot water soothed his aching muscles and the soft scents clouded his weary mind. He felt himself sinking lower into the warm water and letting his mind wander back to that day in the Gryffindor showers. Her soft skin against his, her wet hair tangled in his fingers and the look on her face as she reached her climax. He could feel himself grow hard at the thought and slowly let his hand drift down under the bubbles to grasp his member. Closing his eyes he pictured her once again in the shower stall pleasuring herself. He let out a low groan and he grew harder in his hand as his movements became quickened.

Suddenly Fred's eyes popped wide open as he heard a great splash from across the bath. He looked through the misty haze of bubbles and fumes but saw nothing. Feeling a little uneasy he swam over to another part of the bath and turned to face the wall, bracing himself with one hand. He then allowed the other hand to grasp him member once again and stroke up and down at a steady pace. Just as he was nearing his climax a small soft pair of hands encircled his waist and ran up his chest. Fred yelled and jumped, slipping on a tile in the process and sputtered under the water.

"What the bloddy hell!?" he yelled as his fiery hair broke the surface he at first looked angry and shocked but the frown on his face was soon replaced with a knowing smirk as he looked down at the very naked and very wet Hermione who was giggling in front of him.

"Oh you think that's funny do you missy?" He said in a sly tone.

"Yes actually I do" Hermione managed to get out in between laughs. Smiling at this Fred then took matters into his own hands so to speak grabbing her and tossing her near the middle of the bath. As the pushed herself up off the bottom of the bath and surfaced Fred felt his cock twitch at the perfect view he had of her breasts which were only partially blocked by strands of her shiny wet hair.

"Now that wasn't very nice." Exclaimed Hermione. "All I wanted to do was help you out a little bit." She said biting her lip and advancing closer to Fred.

"You can help me by telling me what the bloddy hell is going on between us!"

Fred said quite forcefully making the younger girl look down into the sudsy depths of the bath. "I'm sorry love, I didn't mean it that way, its just…I don't know what to think anymore…one minute you're the Hermione who loves studying and yelling at my brother then one minute you're the Hermione who loves flirting with me and getting me hot and bothered. I just don't know what to think." Fred said, glad that he was able to get that out of his system.

Hermione sighed as she played with the bubbles in front of her. "I want to be both Fred. I really do. I…I….I really like you Fred." She said blushing profusely not able to meet his eyes with her own. "It's just hard for me to be open about it when I know what Ron and Harry would say. I love the way you make me feel Fred…" This time Fred was the one turning a slight shade of pink"… being around you makes me feel like I don't have to be so uptight all the time and that I can just be…well, me." At this Fred reached forward and tilted her chin up towards him, gazing into her eyes.

"Well you know what they say love, opposites attract." Fred stated simply in a husky voice and let his lips come down upon hers in a heated kiss. There was no more need for words. Fred finally understood the gorgeous witch in front of him and knew just what he wanted to do to celebrate his little revelation.

Kissing her feverishly he let his hands wander over her body as he had imagined doing so many times before. She wrapped her arms around him caressing his back, letting her hands travel down his body to his arse. Fred then turned her around so that her back was to the edge of the bath, the warm water making her slick against his body, sending shivers down his spine.

He gasped as she wrapped her small hand around his member, stroking it quickly and forcefully. He let his hands wander to her breasts, taking one nipple into his mouth as he groaned.

"Now, now love. We mustn't…be….too…hasty." Fred panted as he removed her hand from his neither regions. "You don't want this to all be over that quickly do you?" He chuckled and she let out a soft giggle at this and shook her head.

He leaned down to kiss her neck softly and then brought his hand up to the apex of her legs. He could feel her shudder next to him as he found her most sensitive spot and began to rub it with as much vigour as she had with him. As he continued his ministrations he slipped one, then two fingers inside of her hearing her moan in delight as he brought her closer to the edge. Her breath became ragged and she tilted her head claiming his lips with her own, then leaning to graze his ear with her tongue.

"I need you now Fred." She whispered simply into his ear. He didn't need to be told twice and swiftly hoisted her up onto the side of the bath. He legs quickly spread and wrapped themselves around his slender frame leaving him positioned at her entrance.

"Your sure then love?" Fred said, trying to play the noble part and attempting to ignore the fact that he was throbbing for her.

"For the sake of Merlin Fred I want you inside of me, now!" And with that he quickly slid into her with ease letting out a low growl and hearing her whimper under him.

"You okay love?" Fred said looking concerned placing a small kiss on her collarbone.

"Yah, she panted, but I'll be even better once you start moving." She grinned that wicked grin only Hermione secret love temptress possessed and captured his mouth with her own as he started to pump in and out of her on the side of the bath.

It didn't take long for both of them to be moaning and groaning as the friction between the two slowly increased. Suddenly Hermione let out a sharp cry and shuddered beneath his letting her climax consume her. Fred continued to thrust, faster and faster, and as Hermione reached up to kiss and suck his neck he came, holding her in his arms. The two then collapsed back into the bath Hermione sitting lazily in Fred's lap snuggling her head in the crook of his neck. Fred wrapped his arms around her once again and sighed contently. After a few minutes of bliss Fred finally broke the silence.

"So what now Mione'" He sighed looking down into her deep brown eyes. She too sighed and let her hand travel up his chest to caress his shoulder.

"I don't know Fred, that's all up to you I guess. You already know how I feel." She said never breaking eye contact.

"You're not afraid then? Of what Ron and Harry will say?" Said Fred knowing that it would be a hard thing to do, dating Hermione. Although he was always one for challenges…

"You know what Fred. No, to hell with them! Im a grown witch and I can make decisions for myself." She proclaimed and turned in the bath to straddle Fred with her legs making him groan once more.

"I like the sound of that" Fred smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "So that's it then? He questioned. Hermione Granger, secret love temptress, is now MY girlfriend?"

Hermione giggled at the nickname, he could be so silly at times…and that's precisely why she liked him so damn much.

"Yes, I am." She stated simply and kissed him with all her might. After a few more minutes of intense snogging the new couple exited the bath and quickly dressed.

Before exiting the prefects bath Fred stopped Hermione and placed a hand on her cheek. "I know I didn't say it before, but I really do like you to love, very much so." Fred said sealing his statement with a heartfelt kiss. This time when they went to enter the hallways of Hogwarts Fred grasped her hand a little tighter, never wanting to let go.


End file.
